


See You In My Dreams

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e11 Internal Displacement, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: Post Episode to7-11 Internal Displacement





	See You In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**See You In My Dreams**

**by:** lida rose 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg, Danny Concannon  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance/Post-Episode   
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Spoiler:** 7-11 Internal Displacement  
**Written:** 2006-02-15  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to LuLu for the betaing. Archive: Be my guest. 

Danny Concannon found himself staring at the empty chair. C.J. Cregg vacated it at a run when her pager went off at the most inopportune moment. 

It might have been an indulgence on his part but he swore he could still smell her perfume. There was no doubt he could see the wonder in her eyes when he talked about holding hands on the way down from life's imminent change. 

He snapped out of his reverie to throw down enough money for the check and a generous tip for the testy waitress. 

It was early by D.C. standards and Danny was reluctantly free for the evening. He remembered Josh Lyman had spent the day in town and thought he might be up for a drink. 

Danny pulled out his phone and punched in the number. Josh answered and was already back with the candidate. He offered Danny a rain check when their paths crossed on the campaign trail. 

After a moment's thought, Danny punched in another speed dial number. "Hey Lib." 

His dear friend and fellow reporter Libby Rhodes answered with a delighted, "Danny!" 

She admired her mentor and considered him a big brother. They'd burned up the e-mail trail and phone lines since he'd been out of D.C. more than he was in it. 

"Any chance you can have a drink?" 

"How far down did you go Danny before settling for me?" Her tone was teasing, "I know I'm not at the top of your list to spend Friday night with." 

"I taught you better, don't end a sentence with a preposition." 

She sighed, "I know I'm not at the top of your list to spend a Friday night with, MORON!" 

"Better." He grinned, "Well?" 

"Give me twenty minutes Danny. I've missed you." Before she could ask where, he heard her pager beep. "Damn." 

"That's what I say." 

"Hold it, Danny -- my call waiting and my pager are having a contest." She clicked off. 

Danny looked skyward and shrugged, "Having a good laugh are you, all you fates and deities?" 

Libby clicked back on and sounded shaky. "Danny, sorry, I'm, I've got to, Lord I wish you still worked here." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm on my way back to work. Get to a TV and you'll see. It's about to break. I love you. Bye." 

He heard the snap of the phone and went in search of a bar and a TV. 

***

Within minutes he was setting down his drink and and swearing when the bulletin broke. It became crystal clear why C.J. had fled in a near panic and why there was horror in Libby's voice. 

Now, Danny was in the same state. Years of covering Jed Bartlet left no doubt in Danny's mind -- the President would be heading to the scene in California as soon as possible. C.J. would be going along and heading smack into the middle of the danger. 

He sighed. It was where she had to be and Danny had no right to stop her. Not yet anyway. However, he could remind her he was around and serious about her and about them. 

Danny asked the bartender for a phone book and prepared to add another number to his speed dial. Before that he dug out his address book and made a call. "Hey, it's Danny. That's right. I need information before you get back into battle mode. This would be considered a favor." 

***

C.J. Cregg couldn't give into the exhaustion or despair. Could it have been just hours ago that she was feeling enchanted and hopeful with Danny? 

She resolutely put him out of her mind and started making notes with the early Saturday morning light filtering through her window. It reminded her she was out of coffee and the Mess was just about to open. She stretched and headed out for a caffeine fix. 

***

When she came around the corner she noted Margaret's desk was still empty. C.J. carried coffee and a muffin she didn't really want. Even if she didn't eat it, seeing it would keep Margaret from trying to force feed her. 

Food. It reminded C.J. to feed Gail. Gail. The goldfish reminded her of Danny, it always had. That was something she couldn't admit to anyone including and especially Danny. 

For a few moments last night she'd felt desired, cherished and essential. It was a revelation to her. C.J. wondered if she'd ever feel that way again. 

She saw her desk and amended her longings. It wasn't "if" it was when and the time was now. A large lovely autumn arrangement of flowers sprouted out of a Steuben glass vase in the center of her desk. C.J. put down the coffee and muffin to lean over and revel in the sights and smells. The tawny golds, shimmering bronzes and rich burgundies worked well in her apricot colored office. 

She reached for the card and stopped puzzled. The flowers had come directly to her desk. That was impossible with heightened security and Margaret's absence. 

The answer was on the envelope. Her personal numerical code to facilitate direct delivery to C.J. was in parentheses after her name. It was a free pass for the flowers to avoid the mail room and being pulled apart by White House security. 

Danny was good but even he couldn't find the number assigned when she became Chief of Staff this quickly. He'd need an accomplice and C.J. figured out the the name of the co-conspirator. 

She buzzed a familiar extension. "Thank you, Carol." 

"I'm not dead?" 

"Not over this." C.J. took a deep breath, "Thanks for playing delivery girl." 

Her former assistant was in a mood to share. "He sounded pathetic C.J., well done." 

"Danny mentioned dignity isn't his forte." 

"I'd suggest keeping the vase around. It's lovely and I get the sense this is just the start." 

"It is a lovely vase." C.J. left it at that. "I need to get back to . . . the thing. Stop by later if we let you breathe." 

"Sure." 

They broke the connection and C.J. dropped into her chair. The unopened enclosure was larger than the standard card. She carefully slit open the envelope. She'd be saving this with her trinkets and keepsakes. 

Danny had handwritten: "Prepare to sigh. No surprise, my crush on you has only deepened. Even if I can't be close enough to look into your eyes that drift from summer green to golden wheat to storm tossed grey, I'll still see you in my dreams and hopes. 

"You may not want to see me but you'll know I'm around. I'm going to court you in old fashioned ways and woo you with all my creativity and all my heart. 

"Danny". 

She did sigh and carefully tucked the card back into its envelope. It would travel with her as a reminder not to abandon hope and that parole from this glorious prison beckoned. 

If any other man has used words like "crush", "court" or "woo" around her she'd have dismissed him in a second with derision. Somehow, Danny made it work and inspired swoons. He was definitely potent stuff. 

C.J. could hear Margaret outside setting up the day. Things were about to get insane so C.J. stole a moment to sniff the flowers and one more to check a tracking number on her computer. 

Both actions left her smiling. 

***

It was killing Danny not to call C.J. Every report coming out about the nuke plant upped the intensity and his anxiety. He had to rein himself in because C.J. didn't need Danny hovering. She had to be aware he was worried. But he believed in her ability. And she had the flowers. 

They were his first salvo in his campaign to win the woman he loved. He'd started a list of ammunition in the form of gifts to advance his cause. 

He'd be leaving shortly to return to the Congressional campaign trail. With any luck he'd convince his editor to include Kentucky on Danny's schedule. He could update the senior Senator's race by covering the joint appearance of President Jed Bartlet and candidate Matt Santos. 

The Sunday morning quiet was shattered by the doorbell. Danny wasn't expecting anyone including the postal service guy at the door. He carried an overnighted package requiring a signature. 

As Danny closed the door, he was ripping into the box after noticing the return address of "Gail and her Mom". 

Wrappings quickly littered the floor. Then, styrofoam peanuts and finally the box. Danny held in his hand a deluxe pair of adjustable hand grips. The exercise equipment was small enough for his carry on and designed not to just strengthen his grip but to tone the arms. 

He grinned at the gizmo and then noticed a small piece of paper hanging out of the box. It was a computer generated gift receipt including the message: "Use these to make sure your grip is strong enough to last. How long? Forever and a day sounds right." 

Maybe this wasn't a one sided romance after all. He happily began a set of reps to add muscle to his hands. 


End file.
